charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
is deflected back at Rodriguez with telekinesis.]] Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. This is Paige and Prue Halliwell's primary power. Originally, instances of anger were needed for Prue to activate her power ("Something Wicca This Way Comes", "Love Hurts"), but the power had grown to the point where this became unnecessary. Prue's telekinesis was originally channeled through her eyes, activating it by squinting, but as the power grew, she was able to channel it through her hands ("Out of Sight"). As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she grew so powerful she could send a demon flying by flicking her fingers ("Chick Flick"), but also when her hands are bound by ropes or another object like in ("Give Me a Sign"), prue channels her power again through her eyes as she did in that episode to send bane flying. As Prue grew more adept at using her power, she was able to use it as a form of Deflection that was capable of redirecting fireballs, energy balls, and even sending a group of bullets back at her attacker. ("Ms. Hellfire"). She was also able to manipulate more than one small object at a time when she desired ("Reckless Abandon") and was also capable of moving more than one adult person when she was angry or frustrated, notably in the episode "All Hell Breaks Loose," when she sends two or three people flying at time when they are blocking her from leaving to the hospital after Piper is shot. Although her power of Telekinesis was exceptionally strong, Prue gained neither the strength nor the precision that some of her predecessors had. According to the Book of Shadows, her ancestor Brianna, who had Advanced telekinesis, had the strength to send the Lord of War Gabriel's sword hundreds of miles away. Prue herself stated that not even she could do that ("Which Prue Is It, Anyway?"). As seen in "That '70s Episode," the sisters' Grams had a much higher degree of precision and control over her own telekinesis that she could force the sisters outside of the Manor by opening the door and simultaneously sending them flying through an intricate path to the front porch. In the series, we see Prue's power advance into an new almost separate power. First, off in "Morality Bites", we see that Prue gains a far greater form of telekinesis known as Advanced telekinesis that seems to act more as a combustion power than as her original power. It is unknown whether she could've had a greater degree of precision and control with this power if she had focused or had a chance to learn and control it. However for a breif period of time,due to an empath power she absorbed from a demon through the backfire of a spell, Prues power of telekinesis advanced to that of her future selfs power in the alternative future in Morality Bites. In Primrose Empath,Prue displayed advanced telekinesis to defeat Vinceres,she also displayed the combustive part of advanced telekinesis like her future self did when she blew up the attic, but this time she blew up random appliances in the kitchen and and the some parts of the basement, she also displayed a greater degree of her telekinesis in that advanced form when she moved everything in the room of the psychiatric hospital where she levitated all the objects and people on a mass scale and at a rapid rate, a feat she would never had been able to do without the boost of the empath power. When Prue died, Paige Matthews(Prue's half sister) took over her role as a Charmed One. Paige's whitelighter side made her Telekinesis power work differently. She received the power of Telekinetic Orbing. ("Charmed Again") In fact it is often shown in Charmed that Whitelighter-Witches who have the power to move things with their mind develop their ability as Telekinetic Orbing. In the show we see telekinesis capable of many different effects such as: Strangulation or crushing of the heart or even an advanced telekinetic blast. once the power has had time to mature or grow to such an advanced level in certain charmed ancestory and in prue's future and quite possibly the charmed ones offspring. It can be quite an effective and devastating attack capable of doing much damage. This power can also be used on the user itself, with Prue and Billie Jenkins being the primary examples. For example, Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers ("Wrestling with Demons"). Billie also showed similar use of Telekinesis with flips in Still Charmed and Kicking. Put simply, Telekinesis can allow a user to defy gravity a bit but has not been shown to actually levitate a user. List of users Good ]] *Melinda Warren *Brianna Warren *Penelope Halliwell *Prue Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell, after Piper casts a spell to Switch Powers in Love Hurts *Paige Matthews *Billie Jenkins *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Richard Montana *Simon Marks *Gideon *Valkyries Evil *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (evil future) *Matthew Tate *Cole Turner *The Triad *The Source of All Evil *Unborn source *Zankou *Litvack *Dogan *Lazarus Demon *Chameleon Demon *Devil *Zahn *Abraxas Advanced Telekinesis Possibly referred to as Combustive Telekinesis or Telekinetic Combustion, is an advanced form of telekinesis developed by an alternate future Prue sometime before 2009 as seen in the episode Morality Bites and by Brianna Warren. As the name suggests it is a highly advanced form of Telekinesis that gives user the power to move things thousands of miles away with their minds. When Prue used this power she moved an entire part of the attic and pushed it out the side of the attic. This power is not a combustive power like people think but it creates pressure that makes things move fast and far. Another form of it could allow a user to concentrate on a person or things molecules and freeze it by slowing down the molcules, blow it up by speeding up the molecules (much like Piper's powers), and to make things teleport or disappear. Although no one on the show has displayed this form of adavnced telekinesis (other than Paige teleporting her amd others with orbing and telekinetic orbing) one could definetly accomplish this feat with advanced telekinesis. Known users *Prue Halliwell (Alternate Future & enhanced by Empath power in Primrose Empath) *Brianna Warren (in the past) *Chris Halliwell (possibly in the future) Category: Powers